


Itll all end in tears

by Kisshufan4ever



Series: Drowning [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22577458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisshufan4ever/pseuds/Kisshufan4ever
Summary: Remus sanders ceased to exist on a cold January afternoon his family is left to pick up the pieces.
Series: Drowning [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624519
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	Itll all end in tears

Remus was gone. This was the thought looping around and around his head. He shouldn’t care about his annoying, intrusive, younger by 1 minute (yes this minute was an important distinction) brother.

Everyone should be glad that he was gone as Thomas was no longer plagued by negative thoughts. There was nothing to keep him up late at night worrying about whether or not he was a bad person for wanting to kill a woman that cut in line at the grocery store. 

Why was he crying? He hated his brother right? They were always fighting, complete polar opposites. 

Yet it still hurt. His whole body ached as a chasm seemingly opened up in it. He hadn’t felt this empty since the split. How could he not tell that his own twin was suffering, what kind of prince let family feel like the only option to be a good person was to disappear.

Who was going to help him update the dragon witch? What about that big heroes vs villains spectacular that they had been planning for months, no one could do an evil villain laugh like Remus. 

Why did he not see his once playful banter turn into barbs? How Remus had seemed so distant lately, not as loud or in your face as before? Why couldn’t he tell that there was something wrong? Roman couldn’t be the sole creativity, he couldn’t! 

Deceit knew something was wrong the minute Roman fell to the ground in tears. He had a hunch as to why, but there was no way that he was right about it. Roman was just being dramatic about something Dee must have missed. 

Yes, that was it, there’s no way that Remus could have left him. It was just a prank, a silly game him and Roman must have come up with to fool the others.

Remus never lied and he’d promised him that he would never leave him alone like Virgil had done. 

“Dark sides stick together!” Remus had once stubbornly yelled as Virgil walked out of the door to their home, never to return.  
Remus would pop up at any moment cackling about how they were all fools for thinking that they could get rid of him that easily. He would probably gloat.

“We got you good, didn’t we roman?” Remus would say, practically vibrating as he surveyed their distraught faces. Roman would probably also boast about his successful acting ability and they’d never hear the end of it.

Any minute now he’d hear him exclaim “Aww Dee Dee you do care” with a shit eating grin, and Deceit would pretend that he totally didn’t care about the thought of his friend dying. He most definitely wouldn’t refuse to talk to him for a week for pulling such a stupid stunt. If this was the truth set in stone then why was he crying?

Logically a side couldn’t die, Remus had proven this as fact when he attempted to murder him in his very first video appearance. Remus was therefore completely fine and he just needed to calm everyone down enough to rescue him. 

Logan was already mentally writing the scolding he would give the side for this irrational prank, a side dying was a preposterous idea.

Though Logan needed to give him credit where it was due. Snapping the locks off the subconscious was a good move in making it look like he had gone in. 

How Remus knew that after Roman’s little stunt of feigning sadness Logan would check the once tightly secured door was a mystery. Did Remus know what reaction his friend would have when Logan told them of his discovery? How Deceit crumpled in on himself, tears streaming? How Roman would scream and cry into Patton’s shoulder begging him to tell him that it was all a bad dream?

Yes, as soon as Remus was done playing dead Logan would give him the verbal thrashing of a life time. He would also ask the side as punishment to fix the leaky roof, it was clearly not supposed to rain indoors. Logan wiped the water off of his face irritatedly. Yes, it would be a fitting punishment indeed.

Virgil was always scared of Remus. His anxiety laden heart could not handle the amount of jump scares and the variety of pranks that he was bombarded with on a near daily basis back when he was still a dark side.

Sure there was the occasional good time, movie nights with Remus’s absurd commentary over it, and decorating for Halloween was always a good time where his gory imagination was always well received in his annual haunted house. Now that he thinks about it he cant remember the last time Remus made one...

Oh and another memorable moment while he was on the subject was the great food fight of 2009. God how could he forget that, It was still talked about as an urban legend to this day. Dee hadn’t spoken to them for a month afterwards. Hah.

So what if he was gone right? As part of Thomas’s self preservation this was a good thing. One of the biggest annoyances and threats was now gone. 

Wasn’t Virgil once a threat to? Now he could focus on important things like do Thomas’s friends secretly hate him, is a fan gonna find out where they live and kidnap them or had he left the oven on when they’d left this morning?  
You know important things. And if he spent the night flicking through old dusty photo albums with the cd that Remus had given him on his birthday playing in the background, it was only because he wanted to see if he could find any to blackmail Deceit with. 

Patton couldn’t pretend that he liked Remus, the side was just too different from himself, full of crude, horrible ideas that he would delight in tormenting the others with.  
As morality, he knew that Remus was evil. Right? It wasn’t Patton’s fault that Creativity had split and spat out Remus’s less then pg self. 

Patton could see his small family suffering though. The never-ending tears that fell down Roman cheeks. Deceit and Logan’s desperate lies and falsehoods as they tried to come up with a plan to get Remus to come out of hiding, neither accepting the truth that the other side was gone.

He had never been a father to Remus like he was to the light sides. He could never get close to him as his ideas were hurting Thomas. He couldn’t tell you anything about the other Side, like what was his favourite film? 

Remus was never allowed to suggest films on the few movie nights that he’d shown up to. His films were vetoed for being too inappropriate before he even had the chance to suggest one. Remus had never complained though, seemingly content to watch whatever the others has picked. Had he really been okay with that though? 

Did he even enjoy Disney as much as the others? Maybe he should ask him next movie ,night that’d cheer him up!

Oh right... he’d forgotten that Remus was gone. Patton would never get the chance to get to know him. To see if there was that something they had in common after all. 

He’d never get the chance to see the hilarious antics that the twins got up to in the rare times they actually worked together. Never wake up from a nightmare to a crudely drawn apology note. Patton would never get to know what Remus was truly like and Patton was not ok with this. 

Remus Sanders ceased to exist on one cold January afternoon. He left with little fanfare, not even a note was left behind. All that was left of him was fleeting memories in his heart broken family.


End file.
